Ten Years, a Subspace Sequel
by Hello891011
Summary: Ten years have passed since the fight against Tabuu, the older smashers are yet to inform the newcomers about the Subspace "War," but when some Smashers are attacked by an upgraded Primid, and Master Hand goes missing, the Smashers fear that Tabuu has somehow been resurrected. Not wanting to take the risk of being ambushed again, they must find Master Hand before it is too late.


**A/N: Welcome to my first real story that I will actually try to finish! I have never tried a project this big before, so this is new to me, but hopefully, you will enjoy it. I'm going to say this now to clear up any confusion in the future, the cut Super Smash Bros characters are still living in the Smash Mansion, and Toon Link and Young Link are different characters, along with Mario and Dr. Mario, but not Zelda/Sheik or Samus/Zero Suit Samus. All characters belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Today started as a peaceful day.  
The Smashers lived their everyday lives, sparring, doing chores, or just having fun, but soon, an enemy that was once thought to be dead would make his righteous return for revenge.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me with the garden today, Villager. It's rare for someone of your age to be so willing to lend a hand outside." Peach told the brown-haired boy.

"No problem! Being the mayor of Smashville means I had to learn to be responsible when it comes to chores, and trust me, planting a few flowers is nothing compared to the stress of trying to please all of your townsfolk." The child joked.

"Alright, I believe that's the last of them." Peach said, planting the last flower.

They heard footsteps approaching.

Peach looked up to see something she had not seen in years.

"Um, what's that?" Villager asked staring at a black robot.

"Th-that's a Primid! I… I don't understand, they should all be gone." Peach froze up in fear as the bot approached her, ready to attack.

Acting on instinct, Villager took out his slingshot and slung a metal ball right into the face of the Primid, however, it did not do much.

Peach regaining her senses, took out her frying pan and bashed the Primid until it stopped moving. The Primid's red eyes faded away while its body stayed on the grass.

"WHAT ARE PRIMIDS?!" Villager asked Peach, it was obvious he was terrified, and for good reason.

"Well…" Peach started, gasping for air, "A Primid… is an enemy some of us older Smashers fought ten years ago, but we thought we destroyed them all." She continued; "I'm not sure why it was black, they used to be green, and this one was a lot tougher too"

"If you guys knew about them, why didn't you tell us newcomers?" Villager questioned.

"I…" Peach started, but paused, "That's a question that we will discuss at our next meeting. Master Hand said only to request a meeting if the situation is dire, and I do believe that this fits that criteria."

"Fine. But I know some of the other newcomers won't be happy to know that you guys kept a secret this big from them." Villager told her.

"I know."

* * *

Inside the mansion, all was relatively normal. That was until the rarely used announcer speakers screeched on throughout the halls.

"Attention all Smashers" Peach's voice echoed throughout the mansion. "I have some… rather disturbing news to share, so I will be hosting a mandatory meetup in one hour, every smasher must attend this meeting. Thanks for your patience and understanding."

"Ugh! Master Hand needs to spend money on fixing those blasted announcers." Ganondorf said to Bowser.

"Definitely, and what kind of meeting could be so important that Peach would feel the need to make it mandatory? Now I have to make sure Junior is ready… that boy can be so difficult at times." Bowser laughed.

* * *

A plumber in red walked into the announcement room, "Princess. What-a is the matter?" the plumber asked to Peach. "You-a know that making a meeting is only for very important-a information and making one-a is a very great-a risk."

"Mario, while Villager and I were gardening, we were attacked by a Primid. They are back, and, I feel as if the newcomers finally deserve to know the truth about Subspace. What if that Primid in the garden was not the only one? What if there is an army on the way, and the newcomers end up knowing nothing about them?" Peach gave her speech frantically.

"Princess, if-a what you are-a saying is true. Then… Tabuu must-a be back."

"That is what I fear." Peach responded.

* * *

"Guys! You'll never believe what happened while I was in the garden!" Villager called out to a group of kids.

"What happened?" The PSI powered boy with a red baseball cap, named Ness, asked.

"Peach and I were attacked! It was a black robot! She called it a Primid…"

Ness and his blonde-haired best friend, Lucas, stared at each other in shock.

The twins, Nana, in pink, and Popo, in blue, otherwise known as the Ice Climbers, gasped and covered their mouths with their hands.

The boy with big cartoonish eyes, Toon Link, looked confused.

"Peach said that only older Smashers know about them, so tell me all that you guys know." Villager continued, "Mayor's orders."

"Well. We aren't allowed to tell you about it, not yet at least." Popo told him.

"Yeah." Nana agreed.

"Peach said she is going to tell us newcomers at the meeting, so it is ok to tell me. What about you TL? Know anything?"

"I… uh… well… no. I don't know much actually. While I was technically a smasher at the time, I missed out on the opportunity to join the other Smashers during the battle, because I was still sailing The Great Sea." Link's cartoony counterpart spoke, "All I know is that most Smashers joined together to stop someone named… Tabuu."

"Sounds scary." Responded the mayor.

"It certainly was." Lucas told him. "Villager, it is best that you wait for Peach to tell everyone, rather than to go around asking."

"I guess so." Villager was upset that his attempt to learn more about the Primid was a failure. Or was it?

* * *

" _Toon said that the Smashers joined together to fight, who was it? Tabuu?_ "Villager thought to himself in his room. " _I wonder if he is back?_ "

* * *

The meeting room was less of a room, and more of a separate building, just to the right of the mansion.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I have some very urgent news to share, so let's start right away." Peach spoke into the mic, her voice echoing throughout the "room."

"I have reason to suspect that the Subspace Army, along with Tabuu, may be back." Peach said right away, getting the most important information out first.

A mix of reactions, ranging from gasps to confused looks, was emitted from the crowd.

"While doing some yard work, Villager and I got attacked by a Primid. Something some of us know all too well."

The new Smashers, excluding Villager, were puzzled.

"I think that it is finally time we share the story, of the Subspace Emissary."

Peach, with the help of Mario, went on to explain the entire series of events leading up to the eventual defeat of Tabuu. Many of those who fought in the "war" of Subspace, appeared very bored listening to the story that they had lived through.

"Together-a, us Smashers defeated Tabuu, and saved the world-a!" Mario spoke.

"But, it appears that Tabuu is back, and ready for revenge." Peach continued for him. "Any questions?"

A woman dressed in all black with blue guns on her heels spoke out: "Why did you not tell us this sooner? If something this important really happened in the past, why are we newcomers just now hearing of it?"

"Bayonetta, Master Hand told us to keep it a secret until we felt the time was right, he feared that with so many newcomers, if we told them about Tabuu, some may get blinded by power, and try to revive him, we had to make sure you all could be trusted."

Another Smasher spoke up:

"Does it really matter if they are back? We beat them before, and we can do it again." A wolf, aptly named "Wolf" said, looking unimpressed.

"Wolf, I know that you missed the last Subspace War, but I didn't, we almost all died back then, the only thing that saved us was Dedede's badges." Marth, the Hero-King told the wolf. "So yeah, I'd say it is rather serious."

The next person to speak raised their hand, it was none other than Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule.

"Yes, Zelda?" Peach asked.

"If the Subspace army is back, I feel that as soon as Master Hand gets here, we should tell him exactly what happened, he can tell us our plan, and that way, we won't just be caught in another surprise attack like last time…"

"Very well." Peach responded, "Olimar, has the tracker received a signal from Master Hand yet?"

The short spaceman told her: "Actually… no. He should have sent a signal out by now letting us know he's on his way, but there is nothing."

"Let me look at it." The Galactic Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran, spoke, "Hmm. This is a little concerning. Master Hand has never been late to a meeting before."

"What if something bad has happened to Master Hand!?" Nana piped up, "Yeah he could have been attacked by the Primids!" Popo agreed.

"That horrifying"

"Poyo!"

"BEEP!"

"Woof!"

"Everybody, I have found something that may help us locate Master Hand." A red and white robot, named R.O.B., said in a monotone voice, "Master Hand was last seen rushing down the streets of Onett according to the Smash News headlines. This article was published twenty minutes ago."

"Oh. So, he's safe? That's good to hear." A yoga trainer in blue, named Wii Fit Trainer, said.

"Well… maybe not." Olimar told the fitness instructor, "That still does not explain why we are yet to receive a signal from him, plus, the article R.O.B. read was published twenty minutes ago, Onett is only eight minutes away from here."

"I-a think that the best idea right-a now, would-a be to send a team-a to Onett." Mario said while all the Smashers listened.

"Alright, if you are interested in going to Onett to help find Master Hand, follow me." Link, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, told everyone "Keep in mind that this could be a dangerous mission if the Primids are truly back. We have no time to waste, Master Hand could be in trouble."

Link, along with seven other Smashers left the building, heading straight for Onett, hoping to find some answers as to where Master Hand could be.

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes chapter 1! Next chapter we will find out who all went with Link to Onett! Please review if you enjoyed, make predictions! Don't be afraid to point out mistakes, I want to improve! This is essentially my first story, since my last one was more of a test anyway, so thanks for reading, and until next time!**


End file.
